sanfransinister
by danny decade
Summary: monarch, the new leader of the underworld has defeated the charmed ones, and destroyed the power of three. all looks lost, but not if leo can save the day.


Leo staired at the cage holding his wife,and her sisters. He couldn't believe that they were just moments from their execution. As the power of three floated across in front of him, He felt helpless to do anything to help them. The demon known as Monarch had a half smirk on his face as the power came to rest at his

Feet. Monarch took one last look at the Halliwell sisters, then turned to look at his army of demonic soldiers.

'This is where it all ends. I will now destroy the power of the charmed one's, then I will kill the sisters, and I will have total victory'.

Suddenly the army of demons raised their hands, and cheered. The three sisters grabbed each others hands, the look on their face, said it all.

'Well guys, its been nice knowing you ', said Paige.

'I can't believe this is how it all turns out', sais pheobe.

'I didn't even say goodbye to my kids', Piper said, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

There was a deep silence as Monarch extended his hands over his head, and with a few short twists of his wrist, the power of three exploded into a million pieces. Leo had to cover his eyes from the heat of the blast. Now it was reality setting in, that this was the end .

Monarch turned to a delighted crowd of demons. 'Now white lighter, tell me where the elders are'. Leo looked over at Piper, their eyes met, he knew that telling the whereabouts of the elders would also send Monarch straight to them, and their children.

'No, I will not tell you', Leo said.

'If you give me their location, I will kill the charmed one's quickly', Monarch said. 'If you withold that information, then they will suffer a long painful death'.

Leo was deeply troubled by his unique situation, he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. He thought about all they had been through over the past nine years. 'How could they escape this situation ', he thought to himself.

Monarch turned his back to Leo, 'I see , your worried about the children, your feelings give away your thoughts'. 'They are with the elders, aren't they'?

Leo looked down at the ground, tears were now swelling in his eyes. He looked back up at Monarch.

'Yes, he said, to the shock of Piper, and her sisters. 'If I tell you where the elders are, then you will not only kill them, but you will be able to send Wyatt and Chris to their deaths'.

Monarch walked over and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder. 'What if, you were to go get your sons, then you could take them somewhere away from all this ' Monarch said. 'After all, you and your sons are no threat to me and my new kingdom'. 'Besides, it will be awhile before I conquer the world above anyway'. 'You could use that time to spend some quality time with your children'. 'You could also tell them how valiantly their mother fought till her last breath to save them from me'. 'After all ,I am not saying that I won't kill you eventually, sooner or later you and your children will die by my hands'. 'I'm just giving you an opportunity to share their lives a little while longer'. 'The choice is yours, tell me where the eldrs are hiding, and you will be free to get your kids, and go free for the time being'.

Leo walked over to the cage holding his bride. 'Don't tell him Leo,' Piper demanded, 'He will kill you as soon as you give him what he wants'. Leo looked at all three sisters, he turned around 'I'm sorry', he said, as he walked back over to Monarch. 'I can't tell you where the elders are at this moment, I have to go above ground and sense them'. 'I can't do that from down here'.

Monarch looked into Leo 's eyes, 'Very well, go and retrieve the secret location of the elders, then return to me with it, and you will be allowed to rescue your children before my attack on them'. 'But do remember, if you do not come back, then your wife and her siblings will suffer for your lack of loyalty'.

Leo gave one last look to the cage, he made eye contact with each sister for a few seconds, then he closed his eyes and said 'forgive me', then he orbed out of the dark layer.

'As soon as he comes back, and tells us the location of the elders, I want him killed' screamed Monarch.

Piper grabbed the cage bars and screamed, 'I won't let you get my children, I don't know how, but I will stop you somehow'.

'You are powerless , your pathetic life is almost over, your husband is going to hand over the elders, and your kids on a silver platter'.

Piper collapsed on the floor, crying uncontrollably . 'This isn't happening, please tell me this isn't happening'.

Phoebe grabbed Piper, and gave her a hug, 'Leo knows what he is doing , he is going to help us'.

'How demanded Piper, he don't have any powers'.

Phoebe thought for a second, 'Yes he does, he's got the last ammulate, and if I'm right, I know exactly what he's going to do with it'.

Monarch walked over to the cage, 'You can stop hopeing for a miracle, you can't imagine what's about to happen to you'.

Phoebe looked at Monarch ,then turned back toward her sisters, she smiled at them, then remarked, 'I think that its you that doesn't understand what's about to happen'.

Leo orbed into the manner, he ran upstairs into piper's room, and grabbed a hooded raincoat. He then orbed again to a very dark room. In his hand he held the last ammulate. He was given three of them, one for each sister. The elder Tafar had made these to help stop the demon Monarch. The ammulates had the power to restore a living being once it had been destroyed. This ammulate was supposed to be Piper's, Leo had already revived Paige, with one ammulate, after she was killed by Monarch. The other ammulate was used on Phoebe when she jumped in front of piper to save her from a deadly fireball. This last one was meant for Piper, but now Leo realized it would not do her any good. Their was only one person this ammulate could revive, that could help the sisters out of this dillema. Leo turned on a flashlight so he could see. Now he stood in the presence of a wall of names long since forgotten. After a few seconds, he found the name he was looking for. He said it out loud to himself, 'Prudence Halliwell'.


End file.
